Conflict of worlds pt1
by Brandon Wulff
Summary: an epic halo story about a one man fighting machine forcing covenant back to the fiery depths of hell


**Conflict Of Worlds Pt.1**

(Space the final frontier)

A lone Citadellian ship sailed through space silently stalking the unknown alien ship in front of them; quietly waiting for the right moment to pounce. Reko the captain's main assistant came scurrying down the hallway breathing heavily until he got to the control room calling out to the captain. "Captain we have a severe problem! The Covenant have discovered us and are preparing boarding parties what should we do?" Captain Borland turned his head around and glanced at Reko. "Well maybe we should do a little hunting eh Viper!" Borland said to the commander. (Viper is the captain's top commander) Viper had a wicked grin on his face "Alright let's do this. Captain Borland and viper picked up SMG's. They headed down the hallway and stood beside the blast doors waiting for the right time to strike. Captain Borland said ("on three 1... 2… 3...") **BOOM!!!** The blast doors blew wide open and Viper and Captain Borland slid back a ways and started firing rapidly toward the open doors. Screeches could be heard in the dark corridor. Covenant came rushing out like a swarm of bees. Viper and Borland took out their knives and slashed each one of them till they thought they where all dead. They turned around and said to each other ("nice job well that gets rid of them"). Suddenly a barrage of bullets flew right past viper and captain Borland's face. They both turned around and noticed two aliens. "Elites" I hate Elites the both said to themselves. The Elites came through the door and hurled plasma grenades at them. Viper and Borland jumped to the side as the grenades exploded. Viper and Borland threw their combat grenades which exploded and sent a tremor at the oncoming aliens and then Viper spun around and stabbed the first alien in the neck and twisted it to make sure the alien was dead; but the alien didn't give up that easy. He lit up his plasma sword and stabbed Viper in the stomach barely missing his heart. Then Captain Borland spun around just when the alien was unexpectedly going to shoot viper, Borland shot it in the head with his pistol. Viper fell to the floor and Borland shot the alien that was

Already wounded in the head a couple more times just to make sure it was dead. Then he spun around just when the second Elite sliced the air with his plasma sword barely missing the captain. "You think you're so tough don't you". Then the alien replied "just try anything and I'll slice your head off". The captain rushed at the alien but unexpectedly slid under him and grabbed the other aliens plasma sword and threw it at the alien taking his head off. "That's for killing my friend". Captain Borland grabbed the aliens by the feet and dragged them to the medical ward where doctor Xeno was waiting. "Ahhhhh I see you brought me some new specimens, but where is Viper?" Captain Borland explained to doctor Xeno that Viper was killed by these creatures called Elites. While they were dissecting the Elites Borland noticed that the elite had a live grenade in his hand. Borland threw Xeno to the ground just as the Grenade exploded **KABOOM!** Shortly after medical assistants rushed in the room. When they came through the door they saw captain Borland scorched lying on the floor beside doctor Xeno the medical assistants carried captain Borland and Xeno away to another medical ward. 3 days later captain Borland woke up feeling woozy. The examination officer told him to lie down and rest up. He also told him he has suffered severe burns. Captain Borland asked the officer "where is doctor Xeno? The officer replied, "He has less severe burns then you do he will be fine". When the officer walked out of the room Reko walked in and said "Are you ok sir, I was so worried, what happened?" Captain Borland explained to Reko what had happened since he told him about the boarding party. "Holy &%$*that's one hell of a story" said Reko. "Well, when you were gone another boarding party arrived at the other side of the ship but we handled that ok, but a lot of our men died which was a real shame". Soon after the talk with Reko, Captain Borland decided he would get up and do his job like he was suppose to because he was wondering who was doing his part as captain. So he got up and put on his UNSC uniform and walked down the hall. Borland soon came across a man acting really strange he asked the guy what was wrong and just as the stranger was about to tell him he heard shots being fired and the stranger was gunned down by one of his officers. "What's going on here; why did you shoot him"? The officer came running up to him and said "Sorry sir but this man is nuts he was saying that there is a new species of aliens called Brutes, that had attacked his home; personally I think the guys a total wacko for example we've hunting these Covenant scum for so long and we have went to different parts of the universe and haven't seen anything like what he described". "Go on your way now next time inform me when one of these so called wacko's are found" said the captain. "Will do sir" said the officer as he walked back down the way he came carrying the man on his back.

BY BRANDON W

If you have any ideas for stories and you like this one send me your idea and characters and I will consider making it


End file.
